herofandomcom-20200223-history
Matt (Eddsworld)
Matt Hargreaves is the third main character of Eddsworld and happens to be very vain. He is voice acted by Matt Hargreaves himself. Appearance Matt believes himself to be handsome, this is never confirmed or denied by other characters, however Matt is commonly recognized by his ginger hair, his square chin. He used to wear either a black t-shirt, then a black hoodie, as well as a green overcoat, blue jeans, and black shoes. In "Zanta Claws", Matt received his purple hoodie as a Christmas gift from Santa, to this day, he wears his purple hoodie and green overcoat as his signature apparel. Matt has blue/green eyes. As shown in the new Eddsworld theme, Matt wears a black "I ♥ M@" shirt. As revealed in the Eddsworld Comics, Matt was not born with a square chin, but was dropped as a baby, which also explains his intelligence, and likely would have had a pointy chin like his parents. It's also revealed in the comics that Matt has freckles. In the episode "Fun Dead" Matt is shown to have blue eyes, but in the comics Matt's eyes are bluish-green. Personality Matt is shown to be unintelligent throughout the show. He tends to use words that create the impression that he is smart, but he probably does not know what they really mean. He is also incredibly narcissistic, caring only about his looks. He does however seem to have a few kind intentions, and in Hide and Seek saved the food in the fridge. However, he most likely did this to gain praise for his own selfish desires. As seen in the game "Quest for Bacon" he may really like bacon. In "Fan Service", it shows Matt being "fatally allergic to dogs", even to the point of killing him. This was likely a joke, however, because in the credits it states Matt "isn't really allergic to dogs". ''Though it has not been confirmed, his favorite drink seems to be milk, as he showed discomfort of throwing away his milk in "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", and was also seen drinking it in "Fun Dead". Despite being mainly viewed as unintelligent, in all 3 Zanta claws movies he is shown to have slightly higher intelligence, notably in the second and towards the end of number 3. He is also shown to be more intelligent in Hello Hellhole, as he is the only one to walk into the elevator, unlike the others, who ran in and yelled something random. Matt's dimwitted personality has lead to him causing reckless and sometimes dangerous behavior towards Edd and Tom. In "Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders)" Matt displays some of this behavior when juggling multiple construction and power tools along with Tom, only to subsequently drop them all carelessly when Edd tells him to get nails. In "Space Face", Matt's careless behavior is what attracted Commander Bai and his crew to Earth. In the same two part episode he also shot Tom in the face with a laser gun, shot Edd with a voice changer permanently changing his voice, electrocuted Tom with an unknown device causing him to be knocked unconscious and caused the space ship to blow up after expressing way too much vanity. It was revealed in "Fundead" that Matt used to give guns to bears as child, which lead to Yogi Bear murdering Tom's Father. During "The End (Part 1)", Matt recklessly hugged Tord's memory eraser gun while the latter was leaving causing himself to get zapped by it and completely forget his old room mate. Matt also pressed several random buttons with Edd inside Tord's lab during "The End (Part 2)" causing a lot of mayhem and destruction throughout the house. He also nearly pressed a big sinister looking red button in the lab but was stopped immediately by Tord who punched him in the face. He appears to be slightly nicer but more dimwitted in the newer episodes, such as really valuing Tom as a friend, even though Tom hardly cares about Matt most of the time. In "Fundead", Matt went as far as to name a cymbal playing monkey he got from a claw machine "Little Tom" after his supposed friend, only to have Tom destroy the monkey shortly afterwards. In the same episode, Matt offered Tom his novelty toy collection should he get killed, only to have Tom reply he wanted Edd to burn his new novelty toy collection if he also died. In "The End (Part 2)" he uses the control panel to make Tord's mech punch it self for 3 reasons; 1. Destroying his house 2. "Killing" his friend (Tom) 3. When Tord punched him in the face. Matt is shown to be a hoarder throughout the series. This is most prevalent during both parts of the episode "Hammer & Fail". He never throws anything away except for the time he was possessed by The Ghost. Matt's hoarding lead to his old room being too crammed full of random junk to live in. This lead to Edd and the rest of the gang adding a second floor onto the house for the sole purpose of housing Matt and all of his junk. Therefore, the '''entire second floor' is Matt's room. Besides having a lot of random junk, Matt also saved several mementos from past adventures (seen in "The End (Part 1)"), accumulated a large novelty toy collection and a large amount of pictures of himself. Most of Matt's belongings were either thrown out by The Ghost or destroyed with the house by Tord's giant robot. Trivia *He has made a cameo in Tomska's video Chaos Relay along with Edd and Tom. Category:Internet Heroes Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Military Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Vengeful Category:Titular Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Antagonists Category:Honorable Category:False Antagonist Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Betrayed Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Category:Thieves Category:Victims Category:Alter-Ego Category:Adventurers Category:Rivals Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Teenagers Category:Obsessed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fictionalized Category:Damsels Category:Cleanup Category:Big Good